spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 49: Fane of the Eye
(Geekarna vzadu) Dildo Chvilku po příjezdu Etteina vyráží SG2 vedená Maexem do chrámu vody. Jejich cíl je jasný, projít skrze “Oko” komplex který podle všeho spojuje podzemí všech chrámů a překvapit ohnivý kult zespodu. Potřebují každého muže, Jacen a jeho tři kostlivci vyráží s nimi. První den na cestě potkávají otroky vedené starou ženou. Černoši mají velké klády a cestují na jih. Maex i ostatní si všimnou stejného tetování jako má Maex na jejich zádech. Otroci Dark Lady. Mezi skupinou a hrdiny proběhne krátká interakce, ale jinak se v klidu minou. Večer nocují v Jacenově chaloupce. Druhý den cestou do vodní základny narážejí na obrovské díry ve skále, pravěpodobně vykopané obrovským červem. Ačkoliv stopy jasně ukazují že červ se vrátil zpět pod zem, armáda která musela jít za ním na povrch vystoupila. Lydia v ušlapané trávě nachází část kamenného brnění zemního kultu. Army exiting “wormhole(s)” Při obcházení průrvy se Feugen vlastní hloupostí zasekne mezi stromy, to že za žádných okolností nepustí Drown vše jen komplikuje. Mezitím volá Kormac že “Jdou dovnitř” Maex vtipně popisuje Feugenovy trable. V podvečer stejného dne dorážejí do zbytků Rivergard keepu. V pevnosti se nic nezměnilo. V podzemí skupina nachází poslední loďku “Společnosti Dětí Živlů” kterou někdo musel opustit vodní chrám. Na ní se vydavají na dlouhou cestu do podzemí. Po příjezdu do chrámu zjišťují, že se od jejich poslední návštěvy změnily proudy vody v chrámu a že vody je více. Zdá se, že Chrám drtivé vlny získal další přítok. Nevěnují tomu příliš pozornosti a vydávají se na cestu do podzemí. Dlouhé schodiště brzy končí ve starobylých kavernách pod Tyar-Besilem. Skupina následuje proud vody tekoucí z nedalekého vodopádu a po pár krocích je napadena oživlou vodou. Kira je stahována do říčky, ale rychle reagující Lydia a Maex silné chapadlo vody přeseknou. Feugen mezitím pomocí Drownu ovládne druhého Water Weirda kterého posílá dopředu na průzkum. Skupina mine velkou tůni která může být libovolně hluboká a zamíří do kaverny plné hub. Maex se v čele skupiny snaží dávat pozor aby nešlapal na houby plné jedovatých výparů. Skupina bezpečně projde až na konec jeskyně jen aby zjistila že Feugen byl mezitím chycen podivnýmy chapadly ze stropu. Obrovský mozek přitahující Feugena ke svému zobáku ho mezitím omotává a bodá svými jedovatými chapadly. Feugen se připravuje zapřít proti zobáku. Lydia po bytosti šlehne vodním bičem ale nepovede se jí ohavnost omotat a přitáhnout. Maex se rozeběhně a ještě za běhu se “Misty-stepne” monstru na “hlavu”. Stojí na obrovském mozku který si mezitím tlačí Feugena do velkého zobáku. Feugen mu místo toho zarazí Drown pod zobák a drží se. Maex nahoře dvakrát mocně sekne do mozku pod sebou. Kusy masa lítají na všechny strany a bytost kdáká. Jacen a Kira posílají firebolty které monstru proletí zobákem a vyletí na druhé straně. Celý kolos je mrtvý a začíná se řítit k zemi. Maexovi mezitím zvoní kamen v brnění. Něžně volajícímu Kormacovi oznámí že teď nemá čas zatímco se snaží balancovat na padajícím mozku. Feugen si pádem vyrazí dech a vteřinu potom následuje váha celého Grella který mu dopadne na záda i s Maexem. Maex nahoře drží rovnováhu a před jeho obličejem skrze hlavu Grella vyjede Drown. Po sundání mrtvoly z nešťastného planárního cestovatele skupina pokračuje skrze stínovou záclonu, kterou Kira nevidí, do další místnosti. Pohled který se jim naskytne pravděpodobně nikdy nezapomenou. Socha ve Vějíři Oka Děsivá změť chapadel a nehumanoidních tvarů. Součástí sousoší je také klečící humanoid který se zdá služebníkem hlavní sochy ať už ta přestavuje cokoliv. Uprostřed “těla” sochy je také velký fialový diamant “Dildo”, který výhružně pulzuje. Z hlavního “těla” sochy vedou čtyři chapadla do čtyř směrů chrámu. Každé z nich má otvor na další kámen. Poslední místo pro kámen je v čele služebníka v kápi klečícího na úpatí sochy. Celá skupina, kromě Jacena dostává ze samotného pohledu Mental Damage. Lydie je však ovlivněna ještě více. Její panenky se protočí, téměř automaticky šáhne do batohu ze kterého vyndá Driftglobe, kterou jí ještě ten den ráno dal Kormac. Obřadně jí rozsvítí předtím než jí vlastní holí roztříští. Na její ruce zůstává světle svítící kámen, ne nepodobný tomu v těle sochy. Zatímco jsou všichni ostatní zaraženi výjevem Lydie umísťuje kámen do sousoší. Kámen jí téměř vylétne z ruky a zasadí se přesně do čela sochy služebníka. Kámen z Driftglobe zazáří a začne pulzovat stejným rytmem jako jeho větší fialový kolega. Jacen vyšle Adama ať se sochy dotkne, nic se nestane, Lydia se meztím vrací na své místo a probírá se z očarování. Adam se marně snaží získat kámen zpět z čela malé sochy. Skupina se bez hnutí radí co dělat dál. Lydie je vyděšena vlastními činy. “Kayleesa měla pravdu...” řekne vyděšený Maex “Tep” kamenů se o něco zrychlí. Lydie zděšena tím co možná právě provedla se rozhodne čin zvrátit, rychle vyrazí a pokusí se kámen ze sochy vyndat. Po té co se jí ale dotkne se nezmůže ani na hlásku. Divá se na svou ruku jak se pomalu mění do žlutého slizu. Stejného jaký jí téměř čtvrt roku zpět napadl v Echo Wave Caves. Zbytek skupiny vidí jak se jí pomalu podlomí jedna noha, jako by byla celá ze sulcu. Kira Lídu chytí za tělo a pokusí se jí odtrhnout, Adam stojící na druhé straně vyrazí protí ní aby jí srazil směrem od sochy. Feugen vybíhá s Drownem aby Lydii urazil ruku. Lídě mezitím kolabuje druhá noha, téměř jako by se měla změnit ve vodu. V následující vteřině se to Feugenovi opravdu povede. Lydie se ovšem pomalu káci na zem strhnutá Kirou. Kira svírá v rukou jen trup který se z obou stran rychle mění do žlutého slizu. Po pár vteřinách už v rukách drží jen róbu kterou měla Lydie ještě chvíli zpět na sobě. Ani nevnímá že její ruce spaluje kyselina slizu, který rychle vytekl z róby a teď se obtáčí kolem Lydiiny hole. Lydia je pryč. Celá skupina ani nehlesne. Kira pomalu dýchá. Feugen nevěřícně kouká na rukavici ze které mizí sliz, který byl ještě před chvíli rukou Lydie. Maex také vykročil vpřed aby pomohl. Chapadla na jeho levé ruce ovšem nesouhlasila. Než si uvědomil co se ve skutečnosti děje udělal Maex krok. Veškerá zelená hmota která pokrývá jeho tělo se začala velice bolestivě přesouvat po jeho těle na jeho záda, co nejdále od sochy. Bývalý otrok vykřikne a pochopí co se děje. Několik kusů jeho armoru z něj opadá na zem, celá Zargonova přítomnost na jeho těle nyní sedí na jeho zádech a táhne jeho tělo pryč od sochy. Maex se spíše překvapeně dívá na svou ruku, je čistá, takto ji neviděl téměř tři čtvrtě roku. Když se podívá ke svému boku zjistí že samotný Merikol se mu u pasu přetočil a kryje se mu za zády. Maex slyší Zargona křičet děsem. A v jeho hlavě se objeví obraz od Merikolu, který jasně říká: “Pryč!”. Maex udělá krok zpět a vše se na jeho těle usídlí na své původní místo. Vyděšený Maex se znovu podívá na sochu jako by ji viděl prvně. Zatímco Feugen truchlí a Kira stále křečovitě svírá Lydiinu róbu, Jacen zvědavě prohlíží sliz. Je mu jasné že se jednalo o polymorph, jestli však Lydiiono vědomí ve slizu zůstalo, nelze zjistit. Ochre Jelly Žlutý sliz na zemi mezitím otáčí Lydiionou holí. Feugen stále otřesen tím co se stalo hůl ze slizu vytrhává. Snaží se probrat Kiru, ale ta stále nevnímá. Probere se až po pár minutách, pobere Lydiin equip a bere její batoh plný map a její rukavice. Skupina VELICE opatrně obchází sochu, Maex se drží u zdi. Jacen se snaží poukázat na to že sliz se snažil naznačit směr staffkou. Nikdo ho přiliš nevnímá. Skupina ovšem tím směrem vyrazí a sliz se pomalu plazí za nimi. V další místnosti Společnost potká skupinu Minotaurů. Strhne se rychlý souboj při kterém účastníci obou stran létají několik metrů na obě strany. Jeden z minotaurů vypustí ohnivý dech. Feugen druhého stihne odhodit než udělá to samé. Poslední minotaur se po půl minutě vrací s obrovským minotaurem v armoru. Maex i Feugen se dávají na ústup a nechávají za sebou hůl nehnutelnosti která dva minotaury zastaví. Jacen castí Wall of Water která drží démony chvíli zpět. První kdo projde skrz je sám Zegdar, náčelník minotaurů. Pohotová Kira na něj posílá Crown of Madness a on se vrací skrz zeď vody zatímco nad jeho hlavou hoří koruna a jeho oči plápolají. Dlouhou minutu se připravená, vyděšená a pomlácená skupina kryje za vodní stěnou a poslouchá šarvátku z druhé strany. Zegdar a dva další minotauři konečně projdou zkrz. Všichni vypadají pomláceně. Celá skupina spustí své připravené akce zatímco Zegdar vydechuje žhavé uhlíky a dva minotauři na jeho stranách chargují proti Feugenovu štítu vyztuženém hůlkou nehnutelnosti. Zegdar’s Burning Breath Rozběhnutí Minotauři vrážejí do Feugen a ten po ráně omdlévá. Zdá se, že tito dva minotauři nejsou immuní na oheň a nemají ohnivý dech. Mezi nejpodivnější spojence v tomto boji patří Ochre Jelly padající ze stropu na jednoho z minotaurů a dokonce utočící na Zegdara. Když minotaur padne, skupina nemůže uvěřit že ještě žijí. Maex stihne poznamenat podivnost chování žlutého slizu když mu zazvoní kapsa. Vyndá kámen z kapsy který Kormacovým hlasem prohlásí: “Vanifer je dole.” jen aby viděl na konci tunelu stát černého muže v kultistickém oblečení doprovázeného dvěma flame priesty. “Složte své zbraně a vzdejte se.” Maex se podívá do tunelu vlevo kde se v tu samou chvíli objeví hořící zeď. Podívá se doprava, stejná zeď vyjede ze země i tam. Pomalu hodí Merikel na zem a ostatní následují jeho příkladu. Usmívající se Flamewrath se podívá na čem pravou nohou stojí. Je to Drown v mumifikované ruce. Pomalu přizvedne obočí. “Pojďte se mnou…” “Právě jsme dostali královskou pozvánku…” pronesla Kira “... kurva” bylo slyšet Jacena z druhé strany. Maex neřekl ovšem ani slovo. Kormac ještě chvíli poslouchá tichý sending stone a pak se otočí na své společníky. “To znělo jako průser..” Ettiene a Sai jsou mezitím zabráni v diskutování rudého kamene. Ettiene ho identifikuje jako elementální ingot a rozhodně nevypadá že by se tajil svým zájmem o něj. Po jednoduchém testu se ukáže že Ingot opravdu vylepšuje sílu ohnivých kouzel (a elementálů) v jeho okolí. Skupina se poté vydává na průzkum těch částí chrámu kde ještě nebyli. Objeví nechráněný vstup do Chrámu Kvílející zášti, studnu, místnost mechanických kol, kde Sienne po delším testování dokáže zavřít stavidla obrovské lávové řece, psinec a dvě místnosti plné bordelu. Skupinu nakonec vyděsí kroky táhnoucí se ze západního mostu a vyrazí na východ. Zde rychle zabíjí dva guardy, jednoho z nichž Kormac kope dolů do výběhu podivné nestvůry. Bexley zůstává v místnosti neviditelní, ostatní se schovávají za dveře. Zatímco Sai a Sienne zabíjejí spící guardy, Bexley sleduje dvojici guardů tahnoutích velkou kozu jako “krmení pro mazlíčka”. Po odchodu guardů schází po schodech aby dole nalezl nejen krmící se Chimaeru, ale také její poklad. Kormac s Ettienem mezitím vyrážejí další dveře. Za nimi podivná žena v ohnivém štítu mučí vodního kultistu. Začne souboj který je vyrovnaný navzdory tomu že jde o dva proti jedné. V jednu chvíli to dokonce vypadá že Flamewrath Ignatia zvítězí, ale rychlá pavučina od Ettiena jí zabraňuje castit a Kormac jí doráží. Bexley se vrátí ke skupině a vodní kultista nevypadá že by chtěl něco sdílet po té co mu Sienne ukazuje klepeto jeho bývalého Proroka.